parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Rainbow Dash
SuperWhyMovie's Movie Spoofs of 1989 Disney Film, "The Little Mermaid." Cast *Ariel - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Eric - Daring Do (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Sebastian - Timmy the Tooth (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *Scuttle - Barney (Barney & Friends) *King Triton - Old Dice (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Ursula - Greta Von Gruesome (LarryBoy and the Yodelnapper/LarryBoy and the Good, the Bad, & The Eggly) *Flotsam & Jetsam - Brutus & Nero (The Rescuers) *Grimsby - Johnny Paste (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *Max - Hero (Thumbelina (1994)) *Ariel's Sisters by: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Harold the Seahorse - ??? *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - ??? *Glut the Shark - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jig Dancing Sailors - ??? *Sailors During - ??? *Carlotta - Bubbles Gum (The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth) *Chef Louie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ursula as Vanessa - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Movie Used *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movie/TV Show Clips *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2019) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Kimba the White Lion (1965-1967) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989-1990) *The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1994-1997) *Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) *Barney & Friends (1992-2009) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *The Rescuers (1977) *Thumbelina (1994) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) Chapters *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Title *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 2 - Timmy's Concent/"Daughters of Old Dice" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 3 - Rainbow Dash at the Sunken Ship *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 4 - Rainbow Dash Meets Barney *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 5 - Greta Von Gruesome Watches Rainbow Dash *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 6 - "Part of your World" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 9 - Daring Do is Saved/"Part of your World (Reprise)" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 11 - Rainbow Dash's Hidden Treasure *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 12 - Greta Von Gruesome's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 13 - In Daring Do's Kingdom *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 17 - Greta Von Gruesome Takes Charge *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 20 - Greta Von Gruesome's Wrath *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 21 - A Happy Endings *The Little Rainbow Dash - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movies Category:Channels Category:Parodies